


you're still you

by ofaliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Supportive Hank Anderson, do not repost to another site, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofaliensandcryptids/pseuds/ofaliensandcryptids
Summary: Connor has a problem and confides in Hank
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	you're still you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Know You’re Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165206) by [Burrahobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit). 



> Hey y'all!! I decided that I didn't like my previous nonbinary Connor fic so I decided to rewrite it. This time featuring trans Hank!!

Connor took a deep breath as his LED spun a light red. This was something that he had been thinking about for a while. Something that had bothering him and he needed to get it off his chest. And the only person he could think to go to was...

"Hank?"

Hank paused the TV and turned to him "Yeah?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Something that's been confusing me for a while" Connor said while fidgeting.

"Well what it is?" Hank asked cocking an eyebrow. 

Connor opened his mouth and then promptly shut it. He didn't know why it was so hard to just say it. To get it off his chest.

Hank rolled his eyes and sighed "For fuck's sake Connor just spit it out. I'm sure it's nothing, kid"

That made Connor smile. Even though it sounded harsh Connor knew Hank meant well. And for some reason Connor liked it more when Hank called him 'kid' instead of 'son' 

Connor closed his eyes and took another breath "lately I've been having problems"

"With?"

"With my appearance. With my voice. And how I present myself. It just... Doesn't feel right"

There was long pause as the two just sat in silence. Finally Hank broke the silence.

"You mean like gender dysphoria?" 

"Gender dysphoria?" Connor repeated.

"Yeah. It's when how you indentify doesn't match your biological sex"

"But androids don't have a biological sex" Connor said.

"Yeah but you were made to look and sound male weren't ya?"

Connor thought for a moment. Hank was right. He was made to look and sound like an adult human male.

"Trust me I know what's its like" Hank said grabbing the soda from the table"

Connor tilted his head in confusing "You do?"

"Yeah. Dysphoria's been kicking my ass for years. It wasn't until I finally transitioned in my 30s that I felt comfortable" 

Connor smiled. He was happy that Hank could understand.

Hank took a swig of soda and set the can back down on the table "So if you don't want to identify as male then how about female?" 

"That doesn't feel right either" Connor said sitting down next to Hank. 

"So you're nonbinary?" 

Connor looked "Nonbinary?"

"It means you don't identify as a man or woman"

Connor thought about it for a second before giving Hank a smile and nodding "Yes. Yes I'm nonbinary"

Hank ruffled his hair and unpaused the TV.

Connor was still smiling as he decided that he wanted to do more research.

"Hank?" Connor said after a few short minutes

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that I want to use they/them pronouns from now on"

Hank pulled them in for a hug "Course, Con. And tomorrow we can pick you out whatever clothes you want. Sound good?"

Connor smiled as they hugged back and fixed their hair "That sounds great"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!! And that's to Burrahobbit for giving me inspiration with their fic Just Know You're Not Alone. Go check it out!! If you want to see more of me my Twitter is @connorsrobocock


End file.
